Anomaly Crisis Series 1 Promotions
Beastly 14 has released an advertising campaign for the new series Anomaly Crisis. Each day he will release a spoiler(s) for the series. Day 1 Wednesday, May 25: A spoiler & image for Episode 1: *"As the mighty creature rose up on its hind legs, it toppled over the entire bleachers! Leaving barely any survivors. Meanwhile, under the bleachers, the enteledont has finished eating the goalie, and is now coming out of the ruins, hungry for its next meal..." * Day 2 Thursday, May 26: A whole gallery of in-the-making creatures DownloadedFile-2.jpeg Fig2 AlloBio Ortho2b.jpg Fig1 AlloBio Ortho2.jpg 14989 0950 1 lg.jpg Dragoon.jpg Day 3: Half of Episode 1 summary! and another picture! Friday, May 27: Episode 1 plot & Henry Anderson photo: New People:Ben Jones (menagerie keeper), Allison Lucas (new team member, very energetic & young college grad majoring in paleontology) Non - Important people: Philip is dead, and Connor is head of Prospero, and rarely comes back to the ARC. During half time at a professional soccer game in Foxboro Stadium, Manchester United vs. Chealsey, an anomaly has opened, and this one's big... Back at the ARC, several changes have been done, adding two new team members. Abby is showing one of the new members around the ARC, Ben. They visit the menagerie, and Ben seems to enjoys playing with the animals, especially Rex and Sid & Nancy. The animals enjoy his company even more than Abby's: he may become the new menagerie keeper. The new anomaly is detected, and Abby has to go. She trusts Ben to stay in the menagerie with the animals while she takes care of the anomaly. After arriving at the game, the team can see that chaos has ensued. They see the anomaly and standing right in front of it is the creature. Matt identifies it as an Indricotherium, very humongous, but he also notices that the poor creature looks very skinny & hungry. It is also terrified and belts out a loud roar, shaking the bleachers. The crowd screams, running out of the stadium, however several people are too slow and end up on the field. However the players aren't there. They're hiding under the bleachers. Allison hears one of them scream and rushes over to help, but it's too late. A creature leaps out from behind a pillar supporting the bleachers and attacks the goalie. Allison shoots it with an EMD, but the creature won't stop. Matt runs over to help and finds that the creature is an enteledont, basically a prehistoric pig with big tusks and a battle - tank for a body. Even though the creature is extremely dangerous, he grabs his EMD and shoots it repeatedly until the creature stops. But it's not done - it's just the beginning...(to be continued) Day 4 On Saturday, May 28, the creator released a drawing of the Devonian Predator, revealing it to be the prehistoric shark, Helicoprion, not the Dunkleotsteus, as many fans thought. Helicoprion3 copy.gif Day 5 Sunday, May 29, Beastly 14 created a special survey for anyone to take. Here's a link:http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/5PWRK6S Day 6 Monday, May 30, Beastly 14 released an image of the nearly finished Carnotaurus, it has been voted as the #1 creature on the survey. Cap 77943.jpg|The nearly finished Carnotaurus CG Day 7 Tuesday, May 31, Beastly 14 released an image of the in - the - making Achillobator, that will be in Episode 1.4, not the Utahraptor. utahdig.jpg Day 8 On Wednesday, June 1, Beastly 14 released a spoiler that the Future Predators will return. They are confirmed to appear in a "jungle" along with a Carnotaurus in Episode 3. Day 9 Thursday, June 2, Beastly 14 released an image of the Amazon Jungle in Episode 3. JungleVillageinEp3.jpeg Day 10 Friday, June 3, Beastly 14 in an interview said that "during Episode 3 of the new series, the team will meet a new villain, we have already given him a special weapon AND a secret hideout. After the new series, Anomaly Crisis, premiered we started working on the second series. Now, i'll tell you, the next series will have 6 episodes. However, you have understand something, anomalies stop 'after the first series, but after something horrible tears apart the boundries between space and time, it starts all up again." Day 11 Saturday, June 4, Beastly 14 released this video of a creature that will be in series 1. It appears to be a large raptor, probably from Episode 3. ''thumb|350px|left Day 12 Sunday, June 5, Beastly 14 released this special interview with him by ITV: We asked '''What creatures will be in the upcoming episodes of Anomaly Crisis? 'He replied with: "Well, episode 4's pretty good, it's got a giant raptor in a bombing range. Episode 5 has a jagged toothed raptor, at least I think so, and it rampages through the ARC! Programme 6 has two T. rexes, and I believe they are in Cricket Batting Cages, I'm not sure. And episode 7, which almost completely takes place in the future, has a future lizard that can climb and camouflage itself." '''What is your favorite episode out of series 1 and 2? '"Definiately programme 15, it's the last episode in series 2, it has a double - clawed raptor, and the most dangerous creature they've ever faced, only matched by the new villain." Day 13 Monday, June 6, Beastly 14 released these pictures of the Masiakasaurus clay models used in production. images-2.jpeg images-3.jpeg images-1.jpeg Masiakasaurus.jpeg Day 14 Tuesday, June 7, Beastly 14 released this photo of the destroyed tank from Episode 4. Tank.jpeg|This tank was destroyed by Achillobator Day 15 Wednesday, June 8, Beastly 14 released this photo of the Achillobator during pre-production. raptorhead.jpeg Day 16 Thursday, June 9, Beastly 14 released this gallery of the ''full ''CGI T. rex. Picture 4.png Picture 1.png Picture 2.png Picture 3.png Day 17 Friday, June 10, Beastly 14 released this special interview with '''Stephen Bronze, director of Episode 4, 5 & 6: We asked What is the setting is for episode 6? "'''It's a park that's being renovated, so it almost perfectly fitted into the episode." In Episode 5, there is a new theropod, can you tell us about it? "Yeah, it's a Masiakasaurus, but we refer to it as a "fanged raptor" because of its wacky dental weapons. It has some artistic licensing in there, like it has that toe-claw like a raptor." 'In episode 6, there are two T. rexes, we've seen the first one, can you tell us about the other? "'Well the second one's a juvenile that's seperated from it's mother, and it's leaner and faster than the adult." '''What is your favorite episode you've directed? "I'd have to say episode 6. The park is just so well done, and the T. rexes are put into the landscape, almost recreating its own habitat, so it's just beautifully done." At the end of the interview, the screen is ripped in half and an eye from a raptor stares at you, then commercials start up again. Day 18 On the finale of Anomaly Crisis, Beastly 14 released this special tribute for the launch of series 2 in July: thumb|300px|left|After making all these dinosaurs, me & rick decided to have some fun and make another YouTube video. Category:Campaigns Category:Anomaly Crisis Category:Promotions